


Fire of Unknown Origin

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [44]
Category: Glee RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Threesomes, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mike/Kevin/Darren: Fire of Unknown Origin - Blue Oyster cult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of Unknown Origin

All it had taken was for Mike to say in passing, "you know, he looks a little like you," and Kevin had taken it and _run_ with it.

It ended here, with Darren napping between them, fucked out and sated after taking on both Kevin and Mike at the same time. Kevin brushed one of Darren's denuded curls back off his temple and smiled as Darren didn't stir. "You know, for a so-called straight guy, he really likes getting fucked, huh?"

Mike wasn't sure what was hotter; the casual possessiveness in Kevin's tone, the swearing, or the slowly dawning realization that Kevin had a kink for getting straight boys in touch with their inner gay.

Mike himself was case in point, really.

Darren shifted in his sleep, nuzzling closer into Mike's chest. "I think we broke him," is all he says aloud.

Kevin laughs and Darren finally stirs. "Whu?" he asks, and the resemblance to Kevin has never been stronger.

Mike kissed his temple, couldn't not. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

Kevin chuckles as Darren burrows back in against Mike's chest, asleep again in seconds. "Aww, he likes you," Kevin teased, but it was so warm and affectionate Mike had to kiss him too.


End file.
